


Sincerely Yours

by zandral



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandral/pseuds/zandral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Roxy and Harry slowly gain a friendship with each other, Eggsy's fate in Kingsman is decided, and Merlin tries to get more than 4 hours of sleep a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sincerely Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series of fictions, I think around 5 chapters each, with the progression of Harry and Roxys relationship. Not a very popular ship, but I like it so I thought I'd write something.

When the dust settled for Kingsman after V Day, few things actually changed. Yes their boss turned coat and tried to help a crazed mad man who wanted to kill almost 99 percent of the population, but apparently the almost century old spy organization had plans in place in case of this. When Eggsy found this fact out he wasn’t that surprised. What did surprise him was the paperwork that came with saving the world and killing the crazed mad man who tried destroying it.

“Fuck me.” Eggsy said, his hand starting to cramp as he threw down the pen he had been writing with for, quickly he glanced down at his Kingsman standard watch, more than three hours now. It had been the first moment of downtime he and Roxy had between months of missions, someone had to fix the world after V Day, and they were going to go spend it at a bar getting sloshed to the point of maybe getting thrown in the bin for the night. Merlin, the sadist, had other plans for the newest agents. The Scotsman had lead them both to an office with two desks in it, parallel to each other, with huge reams of paper stacked to one side of each desk.

Roxy had looked up from where she was finishing explaining why she had to shoot 10 bullets into a wall in Hong Kong to take out 5 gunmen to wince in sympathy, her hand also in pain from all the writing. “Same.” She told her friend, sighing as she finished up the paper and set her pen down for a moment to rest her hand. “I understand why they need the paperwork done, but by hand is just bloody unnecessary”

Eggsy grunted in agreement, leaning back in his chair and shutting his eyes for a moment. “Rox, swear to you this is worse than the train test. If they had used this I would have broken, swear on me pug.”

The young woman let out a bark of laughter, much to Eggsys amusement, at the last bit of his complaining. “ I think it’s ‘swear on my mum’ Eggsy” she explained, her posture relaxing as she now leaned over her desk with her hands holding onto her chin as she looked over at the young man. They both were used to each other now after months of training, and now with dozens on missions they both had been assigned too. It was nice having a friend in a new environment who was in the same inexperienced boat as she was.

“No, I love me mum JB on the other hand decided to chew on my favorite tie yesterday.” Eggsy explained with a sour look on his face.

“The blue one?” Roxy asked with a small gasp. Eggsy only nodded sadly as an answer. Tisking, Roxy picked back up her pen and started back on her work. “Well then he’s a goner, poor thing, because everyone knows paperwork or not, you’re not one to fink Eggsy.” Glancing up from her paper with a smile on her lips, she could see Eggsy looking at her with one as well; only his eyes were watery at her complement. The young Lancelot sometimes forgot how little her best friend is used to praise and times like these remind her that killing the bastard who ever made Eggsy think he was less than amazing was top of her to do list.

Before she or him could say anything more though, Merlin came back into the office, looking at the two agents who stacks of paperwork were not even near close to half finished. “Sorry to barge in on the hen session agents, but I wanted to remind you two of the meeting tomorrow at nine.” He told the two, who both groaned in aggravation, Roxys groan less noticeable than Eggsys overly dramatic one. They had, along with all the other Kingsman, been forced to sit through at least 10 meetings that week. Until a new Arthur was voted in by the older kingsman though, everyone had to discuss and vote on actions before anything was done. Eggsy felt sorry for the old tosser who got stuck with the mind-numbing job and now understood why Chester went mad. Give him 20 Russians with machine guns any day before he had to sith through another meeting he had no say in until the new Arthur was placed.

Even though he had helped save the world, the other Kingsman still did not allow him to become an agent fully. It was the first and only time anyone ever thought Merlin was actually going to kill someone as the last agent gave a nay vote. Eggsy wasn’t kicked out to the street though, as the Kingsman did agree to some point that he was a good asset to have in these horrible times, and so they gave him the title of ‘probation agent’. Meaning he got the most horrible jobs no one wanted passed onto him when the agent assigned didn’t want to do it. Roxy almost went and strangled Ector herself when she found out he was the one who gave Eggsy a mission that should have had two agents on it and not just one, winding Eggsy up in the hospital for a week. Merlin explained to them that for now, they had to put up with it and hope that the new Arthur will veto the vote and place him as a proper agent who could tell the others to piss off and do their own shit missions.

“Rox, be a mate and bash my skull in before the meeting please.” Eggsy asked from across the room. Roxy as about to reply when a cough from Merlin shut the two both up.

With a frown, Merlin looked at the two agents with disapproval before continuing. “This meeting will be about introducing the new Arthur to the rest of the agency.” He explained. This made both Roxy and Eggsy sit up straight, not knowing that they had already voting on who was going to take over the role. Roxy had heard from Percy they were going to vote soon, and told Eggsy this as soon as she heard, but they didn’t think it would be that quick.

“Well that’s wonderful! Who has the new title now Merlin?” Roxy asked with a smile, relieved as much as Eggsy was to be rid of those stupid budget meetings. She was used to having to hear boring stories from her mother’s country club friends, and so she wasn’t as effected as Eggsy was, but she still had to brace herself for the wave of boredom before each meeting.

Shaking his head, Merlin gave the two of them another look. “I’m not allowed to say. They were in the hospital for a bit because of V Day, and due to their impeccable record and service history, the other kingsman and I have elected them as our new Arthur.” The Scotsman explained.

“So basically you all voted for the poor bloke who couldn’t actually say no because he was either doped up on meds or passed out?” Eggsy said with a smirk, seeing passed Merlins reasoning. He, as well as Roxy, knew no one wanted to be Arthur that they had met so far because it was the most boring job ever at Kingsman. Necessary, but boring.

Merlin tried valiantly not to smirk but the two young agents could see the twinkle in his silver eyes as he looked away. “Something like that Eggsy.” He answered. “As I said, I am not at liberty to give the specifics.” Roxy tried to stifle a giggle at the man’s words, pitying the poor kingsman with his new job.

“Well then I suppose we’ll find out tomorrow than. Thank you for the reminder Merlin. Are you retiring for the evening then?” Roxy asked politely with a small smile on her face. The older agent had almost been working nonstop, and so between Roxy and the rest of the Kingsman, they had all made sure that the man had at least 4 hours of sleep a night and food whenever they were not on a mission.

“In a few, unlike you two I save my gossip sessions for when I’m done with my paperwork. Which is far from done I see” Merlin replied, turning and leaving the two of the best agents in Kingsman history to groan and flip him off as he left, a chuckle escaping his lips as he did so. When the door closed behind Merlin, Roxy and Eggsy both looked at each other with matching grins.

“Who’s the poor sod you think?” Eggsy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Shrugging, Roxy kept up her smile while picking back up her pen to finish up this piece of paperwork she now had to do about her mission in Moscow, “I don’t know, but I think I’m going to go and get said poor sod some very nice whiskey as compensation.”

Eggsy barked out a laugh at Roxys reply, agreed, and saying he’d do the same before he too started back on his own paperwork.


End file.
